<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful by CupOfTheeFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585917">Beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics'>CupOfTheeFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bit of gore and horror, Italic writing, More tags later, Russia growning up, humanity at his worst, little Russia, tags may be hard in this one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To the birth of Russia to where he is now all the horrific beautiful things he saw . - Italic writing -</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Foresome reason I thought to write a fanfic with tragic, angst, love and whatever this journy will bring us . And thought why not make a Russia fic when he was born till what he was now ? Of course the talking will be none existed for some few special moments, this is more how Russia feels in all that angst .</p><p>I don't know much about Russian history, but that will really take a while before that comes so . And yes the whole fic is written in Italic, other characters may take a while too to show up .</p><p>Sorry for any grammar !</p><p>Please check out the poll for ' An Unhealthy Obsession ' ( RussiaxPrussia ) thank you !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The first thing he felt was the cold, a numb feeling spreading from his chest to his tiny fingers that has to move yet .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Darkness surrounds him as he slept, or was he awake ? Why are his eyes closed if he is awake, or maybe this is a dream ? And he wakes up to a pretty place like in his dreams ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he doesn't understand what a dream really is .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe the reality that awaites him is not real ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He doesn't know ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he knows he is waking up soon, he could feel his beating hearth slamming against his chest . Like it wanted to escape ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he holds on to it, because it's the only sound he could hear .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>tunk tunk tunk ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A nice sound ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It feels so warm and nice ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wants to keep it forever, because ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything else feels cold and miserble .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wants to sleep forever ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forever ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forever ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>tunk tunk tunk ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt himself twitch as his mouth parted and closed, his throat feels dry and it hurts but more and more sounds try to escape him .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>tun tunk tunk ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He feels his eyes open but he could see anything at first, are they even open ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His question was answered when the darkness slowly started to began lighter ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lighter ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lighter ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then it was white, cold, wet, he hates it ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He hates this feeling .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>tunk, tunk, tunk ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He tried to get up but his body was stiff, and he could hardly move ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Am I death ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Am I dying ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What is death anyway ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>More colours seemed to come and those what he first saw was ... S . S-n ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He doesn't know the word yet but he hates it ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He figures he could move his eyes, as he takes in the world .. Was it big ? Or was it simple only this corner ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What is a world anyway ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>More sounds were made, sounds of pain, confusing and panic .. Sounds of the wind .. That gently blows the little white things on his face ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He hates it ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>tunk tunk tunk ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His fingers twitched as did his legs, but nothing else moved for a while ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He feels cold, lonely .. This was not like his dream at all ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where is everyone ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why am I alone ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was there suppose to be someone there ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then he frowns as he feels something slipping into his head ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who he was ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who he was going to be ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's .. A name ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like what was a name anyway ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He hates it ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>tunk tunk tunk ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His heart beat faster wanting to escape his dark prison, but he refused he doesn't want to be alone ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He let out a scream ... As he tasted iron in his mouth ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An other colour caked the white ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A soft whisper came to him that moment ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It whispered ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Russia.'</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hunger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe not really my best chapter .. I was bit nervous posting this but I really want to make this work all the gore and horror that Russia will see and tries to understand the beauty of it . That's why I choice "Beautiful" as it's titel !</p><p>Anyway the others will take time to come around like Ukraine will be the first to show, Belarus will take a while and England and the Nordics will be spotted aswell but later of course :)</p><p>Sorry for any grammar !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>His stomach clenches in pain ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His whole body trembles as he tries to move ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He put .. One hand on his stomach wondering .. Wondering ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why does it hurt ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What is this feeling I have ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt so empty inside ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He needs something to feel full ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But what can make him feel full ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The cold harsh wind made his weak body tremble again ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He tries to feel warmth ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But everything hurts and it's so cold ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He tries to get up but is so weak ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He tilds his head a bit, he could see a bit before he fell again ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The white is cold and wet, unpleasant feeling to touch ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wants to be warm .. But what is warm ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wants to eat .. Eat ? Food ? .. He doesn't understand the new words ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He hears something something he did not hear before ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He tried to look up slowly painfully and saw a weird thing ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rabbit ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What is a rabbit ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He opens his mouth a bit, the thing just kept looking at him ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He tried to speak ..Words .. What are those things he wants to do ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can't he go back to sleep ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wants to sleep ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sleep ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What was sleep ? Was that he was doing before coming here ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What is this place ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt his throat clenches and a sound came, like he wants to puke .. But what ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the thing .. Bunny ? Came closer and he .. Wants .. To ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could remember anything after that but .. Warmth in his mouth ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Red covering the white ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Squeels of .. Pain ? What is pain ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And he swallows and he bites ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The moment he could think ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The thing was gone ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The stomach pain was gone ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The red was everywhere .. Like the white covering everything in front of him ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And he was standing ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He breathes slowly .. In .. Out .. In .. Out ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His throat starts to hurt again .. What was hurt ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He leans bit over but fell on his knees and he .. Starts to choke ? On what ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then it came out ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beautiful little round red things, coming smooth out .. Making weird sounds as it hit the white .. Red ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He breahes in .. Out .. In .. Out .. In ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looks startled from the sound, coming from his .. Throat .. Voice ? What is a voice ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello?"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>